Finding You
by osnapitzaGLEEK
Summary: It's been a year since Rachel graduated, and from an outsiders view, she's got the perfect life in NYC...but her heart yearns for someone back in Lima...what will she do? How will it play out? R&R Blainchel/Raine
1. Trying To Help

A/N: So, I haven't written a story in a while, and since I'm not working for the second Saturday in forever, I decided to update my story list and add this to it! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or its characters.

Rachel swung slowly on the swing in Central Park. Her mind was clustered, and feeling as though she needed air, left her empty apartment and entered the chilled breeze that December had presented to the ever growing New York City.

It had been a year since Rachel had left the small town of Lima, Ohio, but for some reason, she felt as though her heart had been left there. From an outsiders view, Rachel had everything she needed right there with her. Finn had moved to New York with her, Kurt was only a few apartments down from her, and she landed a lead role in a Broadway show, but her heart yearned to go back to the place she had known her entire life.

Her heart yearned for that special someone, someone that wasn't Finn, and this special someone was still located in Lima, Ohio.

Pushing her feet against the white covered ground, Rachel found momentum and continued to swing back and forth, kicking to go higher.

'Maybe, just maybe, if I kick hard enough, I'll leave this place…the place I've dreamt of going to my entire life…and fly to where I want to be…' Rachel's thoughts took her from a conscious state into a realm of unawareness.

Her unawareness to her surroundings got the better of her. She hadn't noticed another person sit down next to her, and when she finally arrived back in reality, she nearly fell to the pavement.

"Oh my…" Rachel's voice screeched, "Kurt, you scared the heck out of me!"

"Heck, Rachel? Really? You're almost twenty years old and you can't say hell?"

"I can say it, I just prefer not to…" she defended her morals.

"I doubt it. Miss Rachel Berry, the golden star of perfection," Kurt mocked her.

"Hell." She bluntly stated.

"Excuse mwah?" Kurt put on his best Italian accent.

"You said I couldn't say it, so I did," she replied.

Kurt shook his head, "Oh, Berry, you never seize to amaze me. Anywho, what on earth are you doing out here? It's like negative eighty degrees!"

"And I'm the dramatic one?" Rachel looked over to him, grinning.

"Yes, you very much are. Where do you think I got it from?" he returned the smile, but it soon faded, "Seriously, though, why are you out here?"

Rachel looked in the opposite direction. Of all people, Kurt was the one that could see straight through the wall she had formed around her feelings. She wasn't the sob story Rachel anymore. The new and improved Rachel knew how to block her true feelings. Rejection and the real world had taught her that much.

"Rach, you know you can tell me anything!" Kurt pursued her, not giving up easily.

Slowly turning her head back to him, Rachel shook her head, "This specific thing…I don't think so…"

Because little did Kurt know, it would affect him in more ways than one. This would have his past creep into the present, his heart would ache, and even more, his jealousy could turn to so much more.

Without saying another word, Rachel stood from the swing, nodded to Kurt, and headed back down the path that would lead to her apartment. As she went, a stream of thoughts seemed to be stuck on repeat, 'How do I make any sense of longing for him…how did I fall in love with that crazy Warbler?'

A/N: And this is only the beginning! What do you think so far? Let me know by reviewing, favoriting, alerting, PM, or anything you prefer! If you show me you like it, I'll continue! If not, this is it! The verdict is on you…what will it be?


	2. A Familiar Voice

A/N: Wow, thank you all for the story alerts and for the first few reviews on this story! You guys are the reason I continue to write! I'm glad that this has attracted quite a few people and I hope to be able to live up to your standards! My goal for this chapter? WRITE A REVIEW! Tell me what you like, don't like, and want to happen! :D

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or its characters!

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

Kurt watched Rachel's figure disappear down the path, vanishing into the darkened shadows that the trees provided. His head drooped downward, his eyes now locked to his feet. Who could he talk to about this? Obviously not Rachel, herself. It would have to be someone else. Finn? No, he wouldn't get it. And he would just go and bug Rachel when she clearly wanted to be left alone about the touchy subject.

Pulling out his phone, Kurt scrolled through his contacts, and it didn't take long before a certain name became highlighted. "Perfect," his voice whispered into the silence.

Kurt' fingers typed the all too familiar number and then slid across the 'talk' button. Bringing the phone gently to his ear, Kurt listened to the obnoxious rings, tapping his foot against the pavement, now freezing over from the dew and ice cold temperatures settling in.

A voice on the other end finally picked up, causing Kurt to suck in a sharp breath.

"Hello?" the other voice spoke vibrantly, "Kurt?"

Trying to relax the quickened pace of his heart, Kurt took a deep breath and responded, "He….hey, how's it been?"

Truth be told, Kurt hadn't talked to this particular someone in over a year, not since they had a huge blow up right before Kurt left with Rachel and Finn for New York. Had anything changed? Obviously. Because the voice on the other end was happy…it was normal…it was Blaine.

"I've been doing pretty decent here in Lima. How's the big apple?" Blaine's voice never wavered from the cheery tone it had started with.

"It's….it's everything I've always imagined. Everything is huge, broadway…people's personalities…everything, Blaine! I really wish you could see it here!" Kurt glanced at his surroundings, taking in the sight he had completely ignored as he tried to help his friend.

"That's awesome, Kurt. I'm glad you like it there, and you're right, I need to make it out there sometime! So, was there a reason you called me if you're enjoying it so much there?"

"Well, honestly….yes…something is up with Rachel, Blaine, and I don't know what to do. She tells me everything, and whatever this is, she won't tell anyone…" Kurt sighed, his eyes falling back on the pavement.

"And you think I can get her to tell me? Kurt, I haven't talked to her since you guys left. How am I supposed to help?" Blaine's tone fell.

"I don't…I don't know, but can't you just try…if not for me, for her sanity?"

The line was silent for what felt like an eternity to Kurt, but Blaine finally responded, "Alright, give me her number again and I'll give it a shot!"

"Thanks, Blaine! Really, this means a lot!" Kurt's voice sounded more upbeat now that he had gotten his way.

"Yeah, you're welcome. Anyways, that number?"

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Rachel turned the key to her apartment door, unlocking it and walking inside. Without turning back, she shut the door with a quiet click, turned the lock, and headed further inside.

Her apartment seemed so different during the day than it did at night. During the day, it felt warm, comforting, everything she needed. At night, it felt lonely, cold, and dark. And on this specific night, Rachel's mood matched the feeling of her apartment. Kicking off her shoes by the couch, she headed down the hallway and in to her room.

Sighing in frustration, Rachel let her tired, aching body fall back on to her bed, her legs dangling of the edge. As her eyes began to droop, a Broadway version of "Don't Rain on My Parade" rang out into the silence, followed by a series of vibrations.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled into the emptiness surrounding her.

Not being able to ignore the cell phone any longer, she grabbed it, and without looking at the caller ID, answered, "What?" Anger rushed in her tone, but soon faded when the voice on the other end responded, "Rachel?"

A/N: So, chapter 2 is FINALLY up! I apologize for the long wait! College has been hectic and this week is finals! So, as usual, I avoided studying and wrote this chapter instead. Tell me what you think! By the way, my new favorite Glee cover? "We Are Young"! Anyone else agree? REVIEW and tell me!


End file.
